


our tiny college family

by genrose05



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Cats, College, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrose05/pseuds/genrose05
Summary: liam comes home one day and everything looks the same, until it doesn't.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	our tiny college family

**Author's Note:**

> i want to fill up this tag ngl (also sorry this sucks im not good at writing only fluff

“I still think we should name her Sprinkles.” 

Liam expected to walk into his shared apartment with his boyfriend to the usual. Bobby would be playing video games and the entirety of the room being a bit of a mess but that was both of their faults. The bed would be unmade mostly because they were too lazy to remake it. It would just be calm and just Bobby and Liam.

He saw every bit of that but it was no longer Bobby and Liam. It was Bobby, Liam, and a tiny fur ball curled up on the couch.

“We aren’t naming her anything, she can’t stay here.” Bobby crossed his arms and pouted.

“Why not?”

“Bobby, we are broke college students. Where did you even find her?” Bobby didn’t seem to notice her crawling into his lap right away. Once he did, he instantly started scratching her head.

“There was a family giving her away and I adopted her.” 

“How much did she cost?”

“They gave me her for no price.” Liam saw the way she cuddled up to Bobby and he couldn’t help but feel a warmth in his heart.

“But the price to take care of her isn’t free.” He sat down next to Bobby.

“Hold her and tell me it’s not worth it.” Liam shook his head and stared at a fake-upset Bobby.

“No, no way, I see what you’re trying to do. It’s not working.” Bobby rolled his eyes but still petted the cat gently. 

“Isn’t she cute?” Liam narrowed his eyes at her. She was adorable as ever and her being in Bobby’s arms made her even cuter. 

“I am not going to answer that question.”

“Because you know I’m right.” Bobby’s stubbornness and smart ass mouth is something that has become a casualty and Liam doesn’t know how to defeat it.

“You don’t know a thing.” Liam clasped his hands and rested his elbows on his knees while he stared at the kitten then back at Bobby. It was back and forth looking. 

“I know that you are breaking.” Bobby had this certain smirk of victory present on his face and Liam knew that there was no use fighting anymore. Liam sighed and stood up.

“I’ll go buy cat food and some other essentials.” It was all worth it to see Bobby smile the way he was smiling right now.

“Thank-”

“But if you cannot take care of her, we have to give her to someone who can. We have classes and lots of money to pay so I hope you are ready for that.” Bobby moves her off his lap to stand up and kiss Liam’s cheek.

“Stop acting like a responsible adult.” 

“Shut up.” Liam grabs his coat from the table. “I’ll grab dinner on the way home. Pizza?”

“Absolutely.”

\------------

On his way home, all he could think about was Bobby. Seeing him that happy made Liam feel extremely happy. He always knew Bobby was the impulsive type meaning he will buy anything that remotely interests him and although he wasn’t expecting a kitten, he didn’t expect Bobby to be so excited.

They are in college and that means they’re automatically stressed about everything that crosses their path. Maybe a kitten will help. Liam has been watching Bobby slowly beat himself up over his classes. It has been a while since he looked so carefree and just tranquil with what he had. 

Of course the affordability will be a part of their future but that stress isn't needed right now. All Liam wants is to have a relaxing night with his boyfriend for the first time in literally forever. 

“Bobby, I’m home.” When he got no answer, he assumed Bobby was in the shower or had headphones in until he walked closer into the living room. Bobby was passed out on the couch and Sprinkles laid on his chest, seemingly asleep too. He had a soft smile on his face and his shoulders looked at rest while the rest of his facial features were at peace. 

He leaned down and kissed his forehead lightly before walking back to the counter.

“Hey.” Bobby’s voice sounded muffled and slightly raspy. “I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

“It’s okay. I hope you’re hungry.”

“Me or the kitten?” Liam chuckled.

“Both. I’ll fill her bowl up. Do you want a coke?” He grabs the cat food off the counter and takes out her bowl. It had tiny sprinkles all over it which he thought was cute because her name was Sprinkles and… you know? 

“Yes please.” Bobby sat up and rubbed his eyes, taking notice of the seemingly donut-inspired bowl. 

“Hmm, that’s cute.” Bobby mumbled. “Thank you.” 

Liam walked over to the couch and placed the box and drinks on the coffee table. He leaned over and grabbed Bobby’s hand.

“For?”

“You really want me to feed your ego?” Liam raised an eyebrow. “Thank you.”

“Go on.” Bobby chuckled. 

“Thank you for being the best boyfriend on planet Earth.” Bobby kissed Liam’s hands. 

“And?”

“And the whole entire universe.” Bobby said softly. Liam connected their foreheads and smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Liam kissed him gently and sighed into it. It has been so long when a kiss wasn’t a goodbye to class or to work. Sometimes they fall asleep before a single word can be spoken but even then, it was still nice but it would be ideal if conversations could be had that weren’t something of a wave.

“Also-” Bobby picked up Sprinkles and held her like a baby, “thank you for letting me keep her.”

“Well, I guess our family is growing.” Bobby gave him a beaming smile.

“Our tiny college family in a tiny dorm with tiny amounts of money.” Liam grabbed his pizza.

“Now who is the responsible adult?”

“Still you.” Liam rolled his eyes and reached over to pet Sprinkles. “Our family.”

“Our family.” He repeated. It was silent for just a moment. This was spent basking in the intimacy of eating pizza with a cat. It is so crazy how a scene can be set up to be so uninteresting yet there is so much passion for others.

“This isn’t some weird marriage proposal is it?”

“No, don’t worry.” Liam giggled and pulled Bobby closer. “Although, I would like to marry you one day.”

“Mmh, that would be nice.” Bobby rested his head on Liam’s chest.

“I already have the proposal planned.” 

Bobby stifled laughter and turned to look up at his boyfriend.

“As long as I get a nice ring.”

“Are you marrying me only for the ring?” 

“If it’s a crappy ring then no.” Bobby shuffled around so he was completely facing Liam.

“Marrying me just for riches, wow.” Bobby rested his hand on the back of Liam’s neck.

“Because I love you.” They kissed once again and then Bobby sat back and ate his pizza while Liam looked for something to watch on the tv.

They didn’t need to get married to know that this was like a family. It was the domestic type style of life Bobby always grew up in and now he’s here and he would not change anything. He knew he wanted to be with Liam until the end of time and Liam knew that he would do anything to stay with Bobby. It’s just their dynamic. They work. 

Liam never thought he would be here as a teenager. After all, he thought Bobby was straight and even if he wasn’t, he had a girlfriend but now he sat here on their really cheap couch that is definitely falling apart. He is holding Bobby and kissing Bobby and being with Bobby and that’s all he ever needed. This cost nothing. 

After a while, Bobby drifted off into sleep and before Liam did too, he delicately scratched behind Sprinkles ears and looked at Bobby.

Yep, a tiny little family they were.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ENBYSCARTERO


End file.
